


come on scooby doo, i see you

by devereauxed



Series: you're the only sticky child i like [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA, Halloween, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Who has time for kissing when you have a child as bossy as your wife?Plus candy!





	come on scooby doo, i see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likevel/gifts).



> WELL HELLO THERE. 
> 
> Today is Anna's birthday and as she is so far, far away this and crazy Snapchat videos are all I can do for her right now. 
> 
> SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOOBER. <3
> 
> I give you a very out of season fic that I was supposed to finish in October but WHATEVER HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAY BYE.

“God, why is this so itchy,” Luisa mumbled, pulling the orange sweater over her head.

“At least you’ll be warm,” came Rose’s voice from the bathroom. “This dress is so short."

Luisa rolled her eyes, pulling at the turtleneck irritably. “Yes, because you never wear anything short. It’s always maxi dresses and puffy jackets for you.” 

“Hey,” Rose said, popping her head out of the bathroom. “I wore my share of long, flowy hippie crap as Eileen.” 

“I know,” Luisa replied. “That must have been so difficult for you.”

 “Is the attitude necessary?” Rose asked as she walked fully into the room. 

“It is, yes,” Luisa replied, simply. “I have to get into character.”

She sat on the bed and began to pull on her knee-high socks, making sure to extend her leg as she did so, giving Rose a show. She saw Rose’s eyes flash slightly, her eyes locked onto the skin of Luisa’s legs.

“You would think after all this time I wouldn’t be so easily swayed by that,” Rose said. 

“And?” Luisa prompted.

“I am,” the redhead replied taking two quick steps forward and cupping Luisa’s face, taking her lips roughly. Luisa grinned triumphantly into the kiss and let her hands slide unabashedly up the sides of Rose’s legs. 

“You’re right,” she mumbled against Rose’s lips as she tugged at the hem of Rose’s purple dress. “This dress is far too short. I don’t think I should let you go out like this.”

“Mm,” Rose replied, kissing her again. “Puffy jacket doesn’t seem so bad now, does it?”

Luisa slid her hands up under the hem of the dress, but Rose batted them away. Luisa whimpered in protest. 

“Keep your hands to yourself there, Velma. There’s a child in the house,” Rose said with a smirk. 

“But you make such a hot Daphne,” Luisa replied, drawing her nails up the back of the other woman’s legs.   

“Of course I do,” Rose said as she kissed her again. “You can play later.”

Luisa whined in the back of her throat as Rose stepped out of her reach with a wink. 

“Don’t think I don’t know why you did this,” Rose said as she fiddled with her headband in the mirror. 

“What?” Luisa asked. 

“You could have just asked,” Rose smirked.

“What?” she repeated. 

“You aren’t subtle. You just wanted my red hair back,” Rose said, smoothing her ruffled hair. 

“Rose, what are you talking about?” Luisa pressed. 

Rose turned to look at her. “What are _you_ talking about? You decided on these costumes to get me to dye my hair. You don’t have to pretend like you didn’t.”

“I didn’t choose these costumes,” Luisa scoffed. 

“Yes, you did. Mia told me it was your idea.” 

Luisa stared at her blankly. “She told _me_ this was _your_ idea.” 

They stared at each other, the truth of what had happened sinking in for both of them.

“She manipulated us?” Rose said in disbelief. 

“She’s five!” Luisa exclaimed. Across from her Rose had gone eerily still. “Are you okay?” 

The redhead shook her head slowly. 

“What is it?” Luisa asked. 

“I-I can’t decide if I’m proud or angry.” 

Biting her lip against her smile, she put a comforting hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” came an indignant voice from the door.

They turned to find a very determined-looking five-year-old Scooby Doo staring daggers at them from the hallway, hands on her hips. 

“Discovering your treachery,” Rose muttered and Luisa smacked her.

“What, _niña_?”

“The plan was supposed to start three minutes ago!” she exclaimed. “You’re wasting time! These are prime trick or treating hours!”

Luisa turned to Rose who was looking at her nails, utterly failing at looking innocent. 

“’Prime trick or treating hours’?” she repeated. 

Rose coughed, and avoided Luisa’s eyes as she moved toward Mia. “Do you have your bag? Good let’s go.” Mia giggled as Rose swung the little girl to her hip and fled down the stairs. She could hear Rose whispering quickly, “What did we say about telling _mami_ about the plan?” 

Luisa sighed, grabbed her Velma glasses from the dresser, and followed them. She’d known when they’d had Mia that there would likely come a day when aspects of Rose would begin to shine through in their little girl. It was something she couldn’t deny that she’d worried about it – there were simply some parts of Rose that she didn’t want to see in Mia. But she also had faith, not only in Rose, but in herself. She’d been a voice of reason and a conscience for her wife for years, and she knew that she could do it for Mia too.  

* * *

“You know, carrying a sleeping five-year-old isn’t exactly easy in a miniskirt.”

“I don’t feel bad for you. You brought this on yourself.”

“You’re right. When you said, ‘let’s have a baby’ I should have said no,” Rose grumbled as she pushed the front door open with her knee. 

“Or you could have kept your hands off the beautiful brunette in the bar one fateful night oh so long ago,” Luisa said, her eyes twinkling as she followed Rose into the house. 

Rose gave her a playful look over her shoulder. “Not possible.” 

Luisa smiled at her softly as she closed the door behind them. As Rose began making her way up the stairs, grumbling all the way, Luisa made her way to the kitchen, Mia’s treat bag in her hand. 

She was so enthralled in her plundering of their daughter’s candy that she didn’t hear Rose approach until she grasped her hips tightly and pressed herself against her back. 

“Excuse me, but I think I’m the criminal in this family.” 

“There is nothing criminal about this,” Luisa said, her mouth full of Whoppers. 

“I beg to differ. I’ve been told many times that I’m not allowed to take what isn’t mine,” Rose said. 

“This isn’t theft. This is parental seizure. This is why you have kids.” 

Rose laughed softly.   

“She still asleep?” Luisa asked, turning in Rose’s arms.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t be surprised if she slept for days with how out she is.” 

“That’s what happens when your mother teaches you how to con your way into four extra candy bars per house,” Luisa replied. 

“Listen, I teach her the cons, you can teach her how to braid hair or something.” 

Luisa laughed. “That’s what I bring to the table? Hair braiding?” 

“Also, pancakes. That’s all you.” 

“Hmm,” Luisa said, twisting her fingers gently into Rose’s hair teasingly. “I can think of some other things I bring to the table.” 

Rose’s eyes twinkled as she tightened her hold on Luisa’s hips. “Yes, but those are decidedly less PG.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Luisa replied, nipping at the redhead’s lower lip softly.

“Never,” Rose said. 

Luisa moved in to give her a proper kiss, but Rose stopped her. “Two requests.”

Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

“First, lose the sweater,” Rose said. 

“Fair. And?”

“Keep the glasses?” Rose gave a wicked smile. 

“You’re on,” Luisa replied.


End file.
